Office of Naval Intelligence
The Office of Naval Intelligence, often abbreviated as ONI (pronounced as /oʊni/), is the intelligence service of the CFSC Navy. It forms the primary component of the Allied Liberation Front's intelligence division. Its formal name is the CFSC Military Intelligence Division. Introduction The Office of Naval Intelligence is a division of the CFSC Navy that is responsible for the entire Allied Liberation Front's intelligence, including electronic intelligence, naval intelligence, counter-espionage, and propaganda. Although it is under the jurisdiction of the CFSC Navy, ONI reports directly to HIGHCOM, and is responsible for intelligence matters that are handled across the ALF and are not restricted solely to the Colonial Federation. As such, ONI employs members of other military branches, factions, or even civilians to complete the Division's shadowy work. Many of its functions and subdivisions, like the Beta-5 Division and 1st PSYOPS, are enigmatic, and its personnel are regarded as mysteries to mainline military personnel, who often refer to ONI personnel, especially officers, as "spooks". ONI personnel enjoy a significant amount of liberty in their duties, oftentimes violating moral boundaries to achieve their ends or acquiring a vast amount of ALF resources. Operations The Office of Naval Intelligence is often isolated from other ALF branches, at times even going against protocol and law to complete top-secret missions. However, they possess large amounts of resources for an intelligence service, and have a strong fleet presence, possibly because of ONI's association with the CFSC Navy. The Office of Naval Intelligence possesses a destroyer-class prowler starship, the Point of No Return, which is used as a command vessel and a secure conference location. ONI also maintains the CFSC's force of Prowler craft, a major source of Earth Federation deployment intelligence, under the CFSC Prowler Corps. ONI also operates field intelligence, with units such as ONI Recon 111 liaising with mainstream UNSC military units. However, intra-ONI dynamics are often tense with severe competition amongst its own personnel. Personnel are oftentimes heavily scrutinized by their commanding officers and are given notably low room for errors under intense pressure of demotion or otherwise. Sections Section Zero The most secretive section of ONI. Almost no one knows that it even exists actually, let alone exactly what they do in the supposed high chain of command. It is believed to be ONI Internal Affairs, charged with rooting out and eliminating illegal programs. This section has gained notoriety as the section that has sealed the files of the various Spriggan recruited from throughout the Earth Sphere. Section One The main intelligence-gathering section, and the foremost provider of electronic intelligence for the ALF. Enemy troop movements and force deployment, evacuation notices for colonies, deletion of data for secrecy purposes, and much more are all done by Section 1. Section Two The propaganda branch of ONI. They handle communication to and from colonies to reduce the level of rumors and information that would cripple morale.They were responsible for going public with the SPARTAN Initiative to boost morale through the ALF ranks. Section Three The top-secret projects division of ONI. They are responsible for many "black ops" programs. Though a few of Section III's programs are well known and prominent for their success and diverse victories, conventional military personnel treat most with contempt. This is especially true of the agency's Psychological Operations Division, who are generally regarded as "brains" by the others in the Armed Services of the Allied Liberation Front. Because Section III is such a large division with various production cells, a number of its projects are kept secret from its own personnel. UNSC Prowler Corps The ONI branch that handles the Prowlers and their electronic intelligence gathering. ONI Signal Corps The Signal Corps is tasked with counter-intelligence in order to confuse Earth Federation intelligence agencies, diverting attention from ALF troop movements.